


Shit Talking

by amenalism



Category: GOT7
Genre: Humour, M/M, bathroom jokes, jaebeom's extraordinary poops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amenalism/pseuds/amenalism
Summary: Jaebeom is lonely because Jinyoung won't answer his texts. He takes matters into his own hands.





	Shit Talking

“Do you know why Jaebeom hyung keeps on talking about taking dumps?”

 

“I honestly don’t know” Yugyeom whispers, despite being alone in a hotel room. “It’s seriously kind of gross though. I wish he’d stop giving so many tmi’s.”

 

“At least the fans like it.” Bambam fake retches into the phone a couple of times. “I think I may get off twitter for a while, you know, at least until Jaebeom hyung stops talking about his explosive diarrhea and sharts.”

 

“Oh, there are a lot of tweets about it? Maybe he’s doing it for attention then?”

* * *

  

“Hyung, you’ve got to stop. It was funny the first time, but it’s just weird now.” Jinyoung sighs into the phone, clearly annoyed. “You’ve talked more about your bowel movements than anything else—except maybe matcha ice cream.”

 

Jaebeom chuckles warmly. “What’s the harm? The fans enjoy it. I enjoy it. You enjoy it. I don’t see a reason to stop?”

 

“You know I don’t like bathroom humour!” Jinyoung whines.

 

“You’re lying! Everyone loves poop jokes.”

 

If Jinyoung could keyboard smash over the phone, he would’ve. He really did strongly dislike bathroom humour.

 

“Well, I don’t.” He huffs.

 

Jaebeom laughs again. “What are you going to do if I don’t stop?” He teases.

 

Jinyoung huffs again, before replying triumphantly, “I’ll call you until you stop. I’ll call you so much that you won’t be able to do anything else!”

 

“Don’t you have something to film?”

 

“Every free moment.”

 

“Okay, sure.” Jaebeom replies, voice filled with adoration and mirth, “I look forward to it then.”

 

“Hold on, wait-” and the line goes dead. “Ah shit. I’ve been played.”


End file.
